Go, Demons!
by 00Edward-cullen-lover00
Summary: Bella is everything a guy wants and everything a girl wants to be. Beautiful,rich,smart,funny,kind,and,cheerleading captain. What happens when a certain Cullen takes an interest in the seemingly-perfect girl?/Cullens are vampires.
1. Chapter 1

We were getting new students. And that`s saying something considering we were in the smallest town in the universe. O.K, so maybe i was exadarating just a bit. But, really, we never got new students. _Never._ So of course, all of the cheerleaders were gossiping about them.

Except me and Ang. We were currently working on some new stunts so we could use in the half-time routine tomorrow for the game. I couldn`t wait! I loved cheering, even though I was a shy person. I was a bit clumsy sometimes, but hey, we all can`t be perfect right? Right. So here we are, six in the afternoon,_ supposed _to be practicing but _nooooo_, they were talking away about the new family.

The dad was supposed to be a doctor and the mom was an interior decorator or something along those lines. I don`t know how I didn`t know, it was the only thing my mom could talk about the past week.

_Charlie, honey, did you know we`re having new people?_ She would ask the same question everynight for the next six days._Yes mom,I believe you told us....._I would trail off pretending to think about and answer_, the last six nights._ Then I would raise an eyebrow and continue eating my dinner, and as usual, she would continue talking. Dad would pretend to listen, smiling softly, while I on the other hand would just stare off into space.

I didn`t get it. My mom and dad were complete oppisites. But they have been married for seventeen years. I imajine it was a very long seventeen years for my dad with all the talking she did. My dad didn`t open up as much as my mom. And was a man of little words, but always seemed to open up around me. I loved my mom, I really did. But it was no secret I was a complete Daddy`s girl.

"Hmmmm...." I was brought out of my thoughts when Angela started to _hhhmmmm._ "Maybe if we did three simple stunts? Like, just stay in our groups and do different moves. Like,Jess`s group do bow-and-arrow, while Lauren`s does scorpian, then I can do needle?"

She looked like she wanted to object, but, she knew we didn`t have enought time to practice before tomorrow night. She gave an airy ok and she turned to the rest of our teammates.

"O.K everyone,we decided we`re just going to do simple stunts. Jess, your group is going to do Bow-and-arrow while Lauren`s does scorpian." They all looked a little dissapointed, knowing we could much more difficult things than that, but knew not to object.

"Sooo...." Tyler began,"what`s our group gonna do, Bells?"

I just gave a lazy smile while answering"needle". He just nodded and I looked at the clock.

"O.K, everyone, go home and don`t forget to wear your uniforms tomorrow. I`ll bring the red and black eyeshadow and 'temparay tattos', so no need to try to do it yourselves." I looked pointedly at Dannie and Alli. The last time they tried to put on the eyeshadow, it looked like the had black eyes. So we just decided I would apply everything since I could actually without it looking like I injured my self.

While they all exited the gym, Ang looked at me and smiled." You did great Bells." I just grinned and told her I would see her tommorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

We were currently driving to our new high school. Forks High. This was our second time coming to Forks and actually staying for high school. It got boring after the third time you`ve been to high school. What with our memory and such.

As we began to park in the only availble space, we spotted two girls in what looked like cheerleading uniforms. Great, so this high school had teams. _Great._

When we got closer, I could see that one _"cheerleader"_ had long black hair that was wildly curled and the other had brown hair that to the middle of back. The tops to their uniforms went above the rib cage and was decorated in black, red, white, and grey. The skirts were short and it was a simple black skirt with two different lines on the bottom. On the chest were the letters _FHS_ and underneath was _Demons _written in fancy skript that was colored grey.**(pic on profile!)**

The each had on whit tennis shoes that were silver and white. Their hair was either up or half-up and half-down. To hide the elastic, they had a black sequined bow tied in their hair.

_"I don`t know Ang....." _The black haired girl was saying something to the brunette-excuse me-_Ang._ "Bells. Come on, if we add the round-off backhand spring lay-out, we`ll have it down!"

I could see through the girls mind that _Bells_ was thinking really hard and chewing on her upper lip. She finally sighed and said "fine." Ang squeled and hugged Bells tightly, and started pulling her to a picnic table and they started to climb on top.

The girl that was apperently Bellls, cleard her throat and cupped her hands around her mouth and spoke loudly."Attention to all the cheerleaders. We are having a practice in fifteen minutes and at lunch." When she appeared to be done, Ang spoke next, copying Bells` actions."Sooo......that means wrap up your so called "important" conversations." Bells air coated the word _important_. But I guess they didn`t take it offensively because they all started laughing.

_Wow, Bella`s so beautiful. If only she would go for me._ Most of the guys were thinking this while the girls were wishing they were Bella. And it was true, Bella was beyond beautiful. She had a pale heart-shaped face with sparkling eyes that looked to be a mix between purple and pink. _That`s not normal. _She had plump, kissable pink lips. A strait nose and and a delicate looking jaw.

All at once, all the cheerleaders were saying "c`ya later' and "talk to `ya later!" While they followed Bella inside were I presumed the adoturium was. There were a lot of guys in football uniforms that were the same colors as the cheerleaders that also had_ FHS_ and _Demons_ written on it.

Emett summed up what we were all thinking.

"Woah."

Hell yes.


	3. AN:

I have a new pole up....When I get fifteen votes, I`ll poste a new chapter for all the stories, then I`ll work on the one that won.....But, knowing me, I`ll update a lot sooner than fifteen votes

:D

Don`t you see how awesomee I am?


	4. Chapter 4

We were waiting outside for about an hour and a half. We could hear Bella and Angela telling the other cheerleaders what to do and making changes to their routines. They were pretty good captains and expected a lot out of their fellow team mates. Bella kept muttering how it would be better if they didn`t do two seperate cupies, but it would look better if they did a double coupie._**(A.N-all pics of stunts will-should- be on profile)**_ "_O.K. guys, we got the scores from local competition....and...."_ It sounded like she was pausing for dramatic affect."_We made it!" _She ended up screaming and soon all the cheerleaders were screaming. Even the humans heard them from out here.

"Alright, go ahead and go outside to get your stuff. We`ll have practice the first fourty minutes of lunch. So we expect you to be here, in the auditorium, at twelve fifteen." They all murmered in agreement and started walking to the doors. Jazz started chuckling, thinking how all the students were excited for the big game, or to get away from Bella and Angela, he didn`t know.

The bell rang a few moments later, making the other students groan before shuffling inside to their classes. When we entered through the double doors, we took a right and came into a small room that had green plants and yellow walls. I went up to the receptionist and cleared my throat, before saying,"Hi, we`re the Cullens and Hales`. We`re new and we need our scheduales." When she looked up, she was momentarily stunned.

_Wow, he`s gorgous. Lucky Bella, she gets to show around the new kids._ She shook her head slightly before turning around and shuffling, looking for our scheduales. "AAhhhh...." She held the papers up close to her eyes and continued,"Yep, here you go. Bella should be here in a few seconds, she`ll be showing you around."

_Great, a dumb bimbo cheerleader trying to make friends with us._ Rosalie`s thoughts were, as usual, concerened for herself. She didn`t want a 'petty' human following us.

I was interupted out of my thoughts when the double doors flung open with a loud bang and a gust of wind flew in. Bella winced at the loud noise as she made her way to the red headed receptionist. "Hey Ms. Cope, sorry I`m late." Ms. Cope just smiled and reassured her it was fine.

Bella turned around to us and smiled shyly. "Hey, I`m Bella, your 'tour guide' around Forks High." She made air quates around tour guide and smiled brightly at us when she finished. "So, if I can look at your scheduale`s please." We handed over our scheduales and was surprised when she mentioned we all had at least two classes with her. "But, your not a senior. Are you?" Emmett looked at her like she was crazy. And I wouldn`t beleive if she said she was senior,either. The girl was tiny.

She laughed softly and shook her head. "No, I`m in some senior classes." We were all schocked by this."What? You expected me to be a dumb blonde cheerleader? No offense to blonde`s of course." She added, looking at Rosalie and Jasper. "Well, if we don`t want to be late for class, we better get going." And with that, she started the 'tour.'

_**Sooo......sorry there`s not a lot of dialogue......There should be some in the next chapter, which should be up soon. Sorry for not updating in a while. I`ll try and update my other stories soon. (Today or tomorrow.) If you have any suggestions, with what you want to see happen, p.m or review!**_

_**Sorry if there are any mistakes):**_

_**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**_

**_(No offense to blondes`)_**


	5. Hey, so heres the thing

I have a new account, so I`m rewriting all my stories....but there going to be the same but make more sense and be longer.....hopefully.(: The username is MidnightSeductress95. It may change in the future.


End file.
